


Suspire

by EurydiceAnstice



Series: Experimental Writing [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Biting, Blood, Dracula (TV 2020) References, F/M, No beta we die like illiterates, Non-Graphic Smut, Sabrina Spellman is Of Legal Age, Season 3 AU, Slight Discovery of Self, Two Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EurydiceAnstice/pseuds/EurydiceAnstice
Summary: They breathe each other in for the first time decades after the apocalypse. The second time is when apocalypse never arrived.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sabrina Spellman/Vlad the Impaler
Series: Experimental Writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159376
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. I, the monarch, had power to kill—yet, strange to tell!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Blood and gore, explicit scenes that you have to squint to see, vampires are their own warning.
> 
> Slight time skips.
> 
> Edit: I've come to realise that Sabrina may not be of legal age of consent when Part 3 of CAoS takes place. So for my sake, I've aged Sabrina up to 18. I also know this would mess up the timeline of things but I always (mistakenly) assumed that time had passed between Parts so... let's assume for this fic that everything that's happened before Sabrina meets Vlad took place as it happened in the show, but a large gap of time has passed before Part 3. So Sabrina will be a fully consenting adult.

Sabrina is standing when she counts the silver pieces. Back straight and mind buzzing and tangled, with worry that something else could and will go wrong. Like being a few pieces short of the full bag. _No, she is so not making a dig at herself._

Being worn thin and tired and _just so done with the bullshit_ makes her less cautious.

Less aware of the dangers standing right behind her.

Until she wasn't aware of anything at all except for the burning need to answer and to please the man standing at her back.

It was hazy at first. And like everything else in her life it quickly ends in pain. Such as one being in the side of her neck.

And she's furious but once she finally leaves she feels victorious with her final piece of the Unholy Regalia.

...

She remembers the feeling of his mouth on her neck, how remarkably gentle he tried to be despite how starved he must have been.

She ignores the spark of attraction she feels just like she ignores the heartache she gets when she see's Roz and Harvey look _so happy together_. Just like she ignores how much she misses kissing Nick, and how badly she misses who he was _before_.

...

The next time she see's him, it's after the world went to shit.

Her attraction rears it's head like how she wishes he would rear his between her legs. It's more mortifying when he catches her watching him. But his amused and albeit pleased expression was... charming.

He starts keeping nearer to her, _to better protect his silver pieces,_ her mind stubbornly defends.

During the dark period between 2 and 3 a.m. Sabrina is awake by the fire. She's tired and worn and rubbed raw at everything that has happened. At how she has no one to go to, to help her and tell her _you aren't alone._

He comes to her side and after a few minutes he rests his hand on her shoulder. His hand is heavy and it grounds her into the moment.

But it also sparks a flair between her legs. The time since he had her blood in his mouth hasn't dampened the strength of the memory any. Nor the reactions she's recently come to discover and accept. Having him so close hasn't helped matters.

His hand tightens in a brief show of comfort and he draws back. But Sabrina's curious and she was never one to listen to reason and once she wants something she'll find a way to get it.

Which is why her hand is gripping his wrist like he'll up and die like everyone else has. _Which is ridiculous he's a vampire._

The reminder makes the spot between her thighs thrum again.

And then he's down on his knees in front of her. His hands holding her sides while he devours her mouth.

She feels the tips of his pointed teeth and Sabrina is tugging on his clothes, tugging on him, down, down, _down_ , till he is pressed flush against her. She has no space left to breathe, but with his mouth on hers, _his kisses so much better than Nick's ever were,_ and his hands gripping her hips, she doesn't need it.

She tilts her head back, eyes closed, and she’s begging, pleading, wanting, without words and doesn't see his need, his bared teeth, as he leans in. But she doesn't, and he can't.

But then like a strike he decides.

He takes his nail and drags it across the base of his throat, blood dribbles down into several small streams.

Sabrina's mouth is bloody and she can't stop and he wouldn't pull her away even if he could.

When he finally does it's to bury his teeth into her neck. It drags them both bloodily to a peak.

The sky is a bright red when the sun finally rises, and Sabrina wakes and finds that she’s wrapped in his arms. She tongues the new teeth in her mouth and closes her eyes again to sleep.

Because she chose, and fuck the consequences, she won't let him go.


	2. Regain'd my freedom with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both chapter titles are pieces from Lord Byrons poem, “The Prisoner of Chillon”. Hope you all enjoyed this strange two shot my mind created when I’m sleep deprived.  
> Chronic insomnia- what are you going to do if not write?

Going back in time was almost impossible. Not because of the chance of the egg possibly failing and obliterating her from existence. But because she was leaving Ambrose behind. _And Vlad,_ her mind unhelpfully adds. 

She can see him in the corner of her eye watching her. And suddenly all she wants is to crawl back into his arms.

...

Being back with family after the whole... _thing_ is nice. More than nice actually, it’s perfect. Despite worshiping a new Goddess it’s almost like nothing’s changed.

Having to explain to her Aunties about her change in diet and how it happened gets her grounded for the rest of her now unnatural life, _but it was worth it because they are alive and not laying dead in the basement or six feet in the ground._

After a while things fall back into routine between cheerleading, the academy, high school, and her friends when they all can spare the time. She and Nick are... not exactly avoiding each other but they talk. And it’s nice.

But not perfect.

Because in the back of her mind she misses Vlad just that small bit. And it’s ridiculous because she knows exactly where to find him. But the Vlad of this time wasn’t there with her after the apocalypse, he wasn’t _her_ Vlad.

...

It took nearly a year before she could finally decide she wanted to see him.

Physically, the place didn’t look any different. Just herself and the budding hope she brings scents the room. _Last time she couldn’t smell the blood._

And he’s there, laying in the sarcophagus, with the lid down against the wall. He is skin and flesh instead of bones and he’s the best thing she’s ever saw in a year, second only to seeing her family alive.

Tips of her fingers trace the edge of his eyebrow down his cheeks to his jaw.

Her wrist is snatched in a death grip while he rises up. His expression puzzled.

_Blood is lives isn’t it?_ So she takes the nail of her thumb and mimics what he had done over a year ago and drags a cut at the hollow of her throat and hesitantly smiles revealing elongated teeth.

His expression turns from puzzled to curious, his thumb brushing her bottom lip. And he leans down sealing his mouth over the wound. She can feel each swipe of his tongue and the brush of his sharpened teeth and it warms her.

He’s wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer until she can get no closer unless she was to crawl into his lap.

In pure Sabrina style, that’s exactly what she does.

He mouths up her neck and bites down, and her hands are tangled in his hair, and his are gripping her hips. No space left to breathe between them.

And so she decides she’ll keep him. Because being wrapped in his arms makes her feel safe for the first time since she’d left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I may either write a third one shot or just write something new on the pairing. A vampires “kiss” has been said to spread with just a bite so who can say what that did to Sabrina.
> 
> Did anyone notice the Dracula 2020 reference? “Blood is lives” was to show he was getting her memories through her blood.
> 
> But please, leave a kudo, comment, or constructive criticism. I’d love to hear anything you have to say!

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted onto Fanfiction . net and Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> Please let me know if you see any grammatical issues, I wrote this all at 5 going on 6am instead of sleeping and I’ve yet to give it a full look over. Also, someone had to write a thing for this pairing so I stepped up and did it myself, my muse wouldn’t shut up otherwise.
> 
> P.S. Also please excuse any uncomfortable wording, it’s the first real thing I’ve written in years and I’m trying to get back into the groove of it.


End file.
